


Sorry

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: It should have been the best day of Yuri's life. How could JJ ruin it like this?
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

223.55 the score for the free skate flashed on the screen on front of Yuri. Then the total 342.70 came up and he didn't know how to react. He could only look between his two coaches he was sat between. They knew exactly how to react squeezing him into a tight hug.

"You're not mad?" Yuri asked them softly. It was as if his voice hadn't fully returned to him yet.

"Why would we be mad? Because you beat our records? It's kind of why we coach you. We're so proud of you. Right Viktor?" The dark haired Yuuri looked to his husband.

"Right. Nothing to be worried about. Now smile. You look like you just got the worst score ever." Viktor meanwhile had his classic huge smiled plastered on his face.

Yuri nodded and finally smiled. He really was excited about winning. And if Viktor and Yuuri weren't upset that their records had been broken then he had nothing to be upset about. Well possibly one thing. As he left the kiss and cry he ran into JJ Leroy. "So another gold for me."

"Did you doubt it for a moment kitten? I told you you could do it. And I've gotten use to coming in second to you." JJ flashed his cocky smile.

"Shut up and kiss me." Yuri smirked and pulled JJ into a passionate kiss. "We need to get back out to the ice to get our medals."

"Ladies first." JJ bowed to him.

"You seem to forget. Losers first." Yuri pointed out to the ice as JJ's name was called for silver. The Canadian skated out on to the ice hamming it up to the crowd.

"And with his 6th consecutive grad Prix gold medal Yuri Plisetsky." Yuri smiled and waved as he skated out on to the ice and took his place on the podium.

Right after he got the medal though he was ready to step off. He loved winning but, actually getting the medal really wasn't his favorite part.

He was caught in his tracks though when he noticed JJ suddenly had a mic in his hand. He didn't even know where that idiot had gotten it from.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you could all be here today to witness Yuri's record braking win and more importantly to witness something else." JJ smiled as he turned to Yuri. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine you would ever love me. But now we've been together for three amazing years. The most important thing I've learned from those three years is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." JJ got down on one knee pulling a ring box from his warm up jacket pocket. "Yuri Plisetsky will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

After everything that had already happened today and now this? He shook his head as he quickly skated off the ice. He snatched his blade guards and slipped them on before making his way out of the venue. Luckily enough there was a cab outside to take him to the hotel.

"Fuck." Yuri groaned as they got to the hotel and he realized he didn't have any money on him. "Look just stay here. I'll be right down with some money I promise." He got out of the cab going to his room. He changed his shoes first so he didn't have to balance on his skates anymore. He made sure to give the driver a large tip for the trouble he caused.

He went right back up to his room so he got a shower and process everything that had happened today. It should have been so amazing. He broke three world records in one day. Even in the shower he could hear the banging on his door and his phone ringing constantly. He wished he had turned it off. He needed all of the noise to stop. He jumped out of the shower and turned his phone off. "Just leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Yuri please...it is my room too." JJ sounded so sad but, he was the last person Yuri wanted to talk to.

"Find somewhere else to go. I don't care where. I need quiet." Yuri didn't wait to hear anything else before going back to his shower. He just hoped JJ would leave.

It wasn't until Yuri was starting to prune that he decided it was enough. He got out drying off. As he was getting dressed he found one of JJ's hoodies putting it on. It even smelled like him. He laid down on the bed he had been sharing with him. "What happens now?" He said to the empty space. He wasn't even sure where this was going to leave their relationship.

Yuri decided to turn his phone back on. He hoped that JJ would follow his wishes and not try to call him. As it powered back on he saw all the missed calls 20 from JJ, Viktor and Yuuri each tried about another 20 each, and then several from others of his friends. He wasn't going to return any of them though. Instead looking at his messages.

Even though the most were from JJ he couldn't look at them right now. First he looked at Yuuri's. Mostly he was just worried about how the younger Yuri was doing and letting him know he would help with anything he needed. He did reply to him. 'I just need to get out of here. Can I stay with you and Viktor for awhile? It's not like I can go home.'

Yuuri responded quickly. 'Of course. I'll get your ticket changed. We can leave tomorrow if you don't want to go to the banquet too. You do still have to do your exabition skate of course.'

Of course he forgot all about the skate. He really didn't want to. JJ would have to be there too. 'Yeah I'll be there. But I want to leave right after.'

'I'll see what tickets I can get. I'll let you know when I get them changed. Feel better.' Yuuri also sent him the hug emoji.

Yuri then looked at what Otabek had sent him. 'JJ is going to be staying in my room tonight and tomorrow I'll come get his things for him.'

'Thanks for letting him stay. I can't talk to him right now. I'll see you in the morning.' Yuri replied to him. He then got up and started packing JJ's things for him.

After he was done packing both of their bags he decided the best thing would to just get some sleep. He just couldn't resist looking at his phone again first though. He just had to see what was being said about the competition. Scrolling through the headlines though he couldn't even find one that mentioned his winning. Everyone was about how he was horrible for braking JJ's heart. He growled throwing his phone and just trying his best to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

Yuri was woken up in the morning by someone knocking on his door. He had figured it must have been his coaches to get him ready for the day. He was a little confused when he opened it to see Otabek though.

"Right you're here to get JJ's things. They're the ones with the maple leaves on them." Yuri flopped back down on the bed.

"I figured you wouldn't let him own anything cheetah print." Otabek looked from the bags to his friend sitting on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess. Angry. But hey that's not very new right? I'm always angry." He got up grabbing his phone. "I should have charged this last night." He sighed and plugged it in. "I don't know if you've seen the papers. Everyone hates me."

"Not everyone. And since when have you cared about the press?" Otabek watched his friend carefully. "You look like you haven't slept."

"I slept. Just horribly. I'm not use to being without him. And I care about the press when I brake three world records in two days. Not one article about it. The fact I turned the amazing King JJ down is far more interesting."

"He won't bother you at the exhibition skate today. I told him you'd need some time. He is hoping you'll contact him though. Also he wants you to know that he's going to stay with his parents so you don't have to see him at home."

"I'm not going there either. I'm going to stay with Viktor and Yuuri. So he's free to go back. You should take his things to him. He probably wants to get ready. I should too."

"Yeah me too. I may have only gotten bronze but I get to skate too. By the way congratulations on gold. I didn't get to tell you yesterday."

"You too. Bronze isn't so bad. Sorry I didn't tell you yesterday."

"It's fine. I understand. I'll see you later." Otabek grabbed JJ's bags and left.

As Yuri got dressed he realized he had still be wearing JJ's hoodie. It wasn't like he'd miss one right? He stuffed it in his suitcase and finished getting dressed. He took his bags to Viktor and Yuuri's room. While he did have a key he had learned his lesson long ago about walking in on them. Viktor answered shortly after he knocked letting the other into the room.

"Let's just order room service for breakfast." Yuri sat at the small table in the room. "Then I won't run into JJ."

"It'll be up in a little bit. I also got our tickets changed for today. We can go to the airport right after you're done skating today. Just stay right behind me and Viktor as we get to and from the venue. Viktor can charm the press so you don't have to answer any questions." The older Yuuri explained. "My mom was hoping to have a small party tonight to celebrate your win. She was excited about your winning and wanted you to know everyone in Hasetsu wants to congratulate you."

The blonde felt a little peace at knowing the town was happy for him. "A small party will be fine. It'll be nice." The food arrived then so the conversation ended. The three of them ate in silence.

After eating Yuri got dressed for the exhibition with Viktor and Yuuri doing his hair and make-up for him. As Yuuri had said with Viktor running interference with the press getting to the venue was actually pretty easy. And as Otabek said JJ didn't even try talking to him. He did catch him staring like a wounded puppy though.

Otabek went first. Yuri really enjoyed his routine with him skating to a new up and coming artist from Kazakhstan. The song was really cool and Beka really had a knack for choreography.

As JJ took the ice Yuri didn't even know if he wanted to watch. He knew that he was going to do one about how much he loved Yuri. After all he had told him and Yuri had watch him practice. As the music started though Yuri realized it was not the same routine. It really wasn't like JJ to change last minute. Even his exhibition skates had to be perfect to him. He couldn't let his fans down after all.

It took him a moment to realize the song when he did though it left him rolling his eyes. Really "Sorry" by Justin Bieber? A smile did sneak on to his face for a moment though as the line "cause I'm missing more than just your body" came on and JJ winked and made a groping motion. He did have to admit he was already missing the sex too.

He was mad though and wasn't ready for an apology. Besides it seemed to miss the point. It was a nice routine though and he didn't blame JJ for going with a public apology when he would talk to him.

As it was his turn to take the ice though he only shook his head at JJ to communicate that a skate was not the right apology.

Yuri did the exhibition skate he had practiced all season. After all he didn't have time to choreograph one last night. He had slept horribly though so he did have to change the jumps and spins into less complex ones. He hated not doing his best even if it wasn't for a competition.

When he left the ice Viktor and Yuuri both told him he did well knowing that today was not the day to critic the performance.

The pair ushered Yuri to a dressing room so he could get changed. The blonde emerged in his street clothes with his hood up and his gym bag over his shoulder. "Let's go." He let Viktor lead the way again to deal with the press. It was the best idea as Yuri still felt the need to snap that his relationship wasn't any of their business and they should be asking about the competition.

Luckily once they were in the taxi they didn't have to deal with anymore of the press as none of them were expecting them to go to the airport already.

After things calmed down Yuri knew he needed to get the older couple a nice gift. He didn't tell them enough but really appreciated them becoming his coach with everything they do for him too.

For now though he just showed his appreciation by leaning against the other Yuuri when they finally got to their terminal. He had really started to see the pair sort of like parents over the years and Yuuri was the best at providing comfort especially when he didn't feel like talking. He was just ready for plane to arrive and take him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has come to Japan to try to make up.

A week had passed since Yuri came to Japan. The people of Hasetsu were great. They had the party he agreed to the first night they had arrived and nobody had asked him anything about JJ only saying how happy they were for him winning. Of course they very well could have been talking to each other about it to each other in Japanese. After all he had been learning but, he still didn't know a lot. He didn't care though. If they weren't bothering him about it he didn't care.

After that things were relaxed. He would go and skate helping the Nishigori triples with their skating. They were really doing good. He loved helping them out and all three of them were probably happier about his winning than he was.

Mostly though Yuri had been thinking. That was currently what he was doing at he scrolled through his phone. He wanted to know what JJ was up to. He expected him to have tried to call him again by now. He considered reaching out to him but, he wanted JJ to want to apologise to him and realize what he had done wrong.

Tired of thinking about all of this over again Yuri just changed his phone and laid down. It was an off day so he was free to take a nap. He grabbed the stuffed cat JJ had given him to think about him when Yuri would need to be in Japan without him as he drifted off.

As he woke up later he was sure he felt someone stroking his hair. He figured it might just be Yuuri as he seemed to be really worried about how he was doing. That was until he heard the voice gently speaking, "Please forgive me kitten. I can't live without you."

Opening his eyes his suspicions were confirmed. "JJ? What are you doing here?"

"You're awake? I came because I can't stand not seeing you anymore. Everyone keeps saying to just give you time and that we've been apart longer than this before but, this is different. Those times we left on good terms and I still got to talk to you. Please Yuri I am so sorry for what I did."

"So you know what you did?" Yuri sat up setting his stuffed cat aside.

"Well yeah. I proposed. You said no. I thought it was time for us to take the next step and apparently I was wrong. I just hope it isn't the end of our relationship. Is it?" JJ looked to Yuri with such sad eyes.

Yuri rolled his own and stood up. "Yeah. One fight and we just throw away all the good we had. If that is what you wanted you didn't need to come here and you're free to go."

JJ quickly jumped up and went to him holding on to his arms. "No it's the last thing I want. God Yuri I love you so much. All I want is to make this up to you in any way possible."

"You could start with realizing what was wrong. Do you really think it was just that you proposed? That if I wasn't ready I wouldn't have just said no?"

"I didn't leave you much of a choice the way I did it. In front of cameras and hundreds of people. You've never been one to really enjoy big shows of affection either. I just wanted it to be special. I wanted to show everyone how much you mean to me."

Yuri sighed and moved away from JJ. "I know you love big things like that. I hated the proposal but, I don't blame you so much for the proposal. But don't you think it should have been something I would like verses what you would like? Besides that's not the real problem."

"You're right. But I kind of thought you liked things that atleast a little bit since you love me and do things like that sometimes. What's the real problem though?" Whatever it was JJ hadn't thought about it.

"That was my moment. Everyone should have been talking about my new records. How great I had done. But no it's so much more fun to talk about the scandal of the Russian punk embarrassing King JJ in front of the world. You just had to make it about you. Were you jealous that I had won another gold?"

"What!? No! Never! You are amazing. I mean I have been training harder to try to beat you but, you deserve every gold you have won. I hadn't thought about it like that though. Have the press been saying things like that? I haven't been reading anything. I figured any mention of it in the press would be about how much of an ass I was for embarrassing you in front of everyone."

Yuri looked over to JJ. It was obvious how much this had been affecting him. "Why couldn't you have just waited for the banquet? It would have just been other skaters, no press. A middle ground between a nice private engagement and the huge show you put on."

"I hadn't really thought about it. I just couldn't wait any longer. I didn't want to wait another moment to let the world know you are the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Yuri walked back over to JJ and leaned into his chest. "You're an idiot."

JJ smiled a little and held Yuri close. "We both know that. I didn't realize how big of a deal braking those records would be to you. You're not retiring. You're going to beat them next year."

"Do not jinx me. One bad fall and it can all be over. You know how fickle our profession can be. But I believe you. It was important to me though and it was a bad proposal. But I am not leaving you. I needed time away to be mad. It's harder to be mad at you when I can see your face."

"No jinx. So am I forgiven?" JJ looked at Yuri like a beaten puppy.

Yuri rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. "Of course you are. You do still need to make it up to me though." He smiled. "You can started with make-up sex. After all the fight isn't over until then."


End file.
